


Sex Dreams

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Drinking Games, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Sex Dreams

I giggled. “This is the best drinking game ever.”

“No,” Tom responded. “No. The best movie drinking games always involve Martin Scorsese films and the word ‘fuck.’ Plastered within the first twenty minutes, guaranteed.”

“Okay, maybe it’s not the best, but this is pretty good. Oh, they said Mal’s name, drink!”

We both took a swig of our beer. We were about halfway through  _Inception_ and we were both slightly tipsy at this point. I’d seen the movie before but it never failed to confuse the hell out of me, so I was losing interest in everything except the drinking triggers.

“I can’t believe our other friends bailed on us,” I said. “Oh, there’s a totem. Drink.”

“Eh, they’re flakes. Fuck ‘em. They’re missing out. Wait, is he dead now?”

“Um… sure. Drink.” We watched a few more minutes before I said, “So… you ever have fucked up dreams?”

Tom shrugged as he leaned back into the couch and extended his legs further out on the floor. “Define ‘fucked up.’”

“You know. Like, dreams where there’s… I don’t know…  like a major disaster and you have to save everyone in your family?”

He wrinkled his nose. “Um… I don’t think so. I’ve had the ones where a murderer’s chasing me and I can’t find an exit door to escape.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve had that.”

“I’ve had weird sex dreams, though.” He chewed his bottom lip. “Like shit where I’m being seduced by my mom’s best friend.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve had some weird sex ones, too. Had one of those last night, actually.” I glanced at the screen. “Oh, look, they’re falling! Take a drink.”

We both downed some more of our beer when he turned to me, smirking. “Hmmm… so,  _you_  had a weird sex dream last night? Care to share?”

I could feel the flush creep into my cheeks. “Um… no.”

“Oooh, you’re blushing! Was it about someone we know? Tell me!” He scooted across the couch and nudged me with his elbow.

“Er… I don’t know, it’s a bit awkward.”

“Why? Was it about me?” He laughed.

I didn’t. I bit my lip and kept my eyes glued to the screen.

“Why aren’t you laughing? Oh, fuck,” he said, his jaw dropping open in surprise. “It  _was_ about me! Awesome!”

“Ass,” I muttered.

“Tell me. Come on!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re going to be a smug prick about it.”

“No, I’m not!”

“You’ll tease me mercilessly.”

“Not…  _mercilessly_ ,” he said. “Tell me.”

I swallowed hard.

“Was it really naughty?”

I finally met his eyes and shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Was it good?”

“Maybe.”

“Did you get off?”

I pursed my lips. “None of your business.”

“You  _totally fucking did_!” he yelped in triumph. “Yes! My reputation precedes me even in dreams!”

“Oh, fuck off, Tom.”

“No, really.” He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “Tell me. Please. You  _have_  to tell me now.”

“You promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Swear to God.” He made a cross over his chest and held his hand up, his expression serious except for his lips, which kept twisting into a smile no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.

“Okay. Well, it started out with us on some kind of tour bus…”

“Why were we on a tour bus?”

“Tom, do you want to hear this or not?”

“Yes! No, sorry, keep going.”

“So we were on this tour bus and there were a bunch of other people there, and we were playing some kind of game, and one of them dared us to kiss, so we kissed, then another person dared you to feel me up, and you did, and then it escalated really quickly until we were just fucking in front of all these people.”

“… wow.” He exhaled slowly. “That’s… wow.”

“Any more questions?”

He stared at me; the corner of his lip twitched. “… what position?”

My mouth suddenly felt dry. “Doggy-style.”

“Dirty talk?”

“Yeah. A lot of it. You were a bit… dominant.”

Emboldened, he continued. His voice was husky as he leaned closer. “Tell me… did I come inside you?”

“No.”

“Where… ?” His face was inches from mine.

“You… um…” I stared at my lap. “You pulled out and came on my ass,” I mumbled. I knew my cheeks were crimson by now.

“Interesting,” he said, softly.

“Why is that interesting?”

“Well, it tells me a few things about you. For one, you’re at least a little bit attracted to me.”

I rolled my eyes but didn’t say anything. There was no point in denying that.

“And two, you have an exhibitionist streak… or at least some kind of exhibitionist desire. Lastly, you’re just a teensy bit…  _kinky._ ”

I smirked. “Okay, Dr. Freud. Turn the movie back on.”

“No, I want to examine this further.” His eyes were dark. “Like what your response would be… if I did this.” He suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I was so startled it took me a second to react, and when I did, it wasn’t even what I expected.

I kissed back.

He was only thrown off for a moment before he reached a hand up to pull me closer. We kissed for another minute, his lips slightly rough against mine, before he pulled away.

Our eyes were locked intently on each other’s; the room was silent except for the sound of our breathing.

“Are you drunk?” I asked.

“Not really,” he said. “Are you?”

“No.”

We were quiet for another minute.

“So, do you have any interest in making that dream a reality?” His voice was practically dripping with sex.

“Um… I…”

“Because we may not have a tour bus, but… we do have a window right over there… I could press you up against it… people could see…”

I closed my eyes as a shiver ran up my spine. The mental image of him slamming me from behind, my hands pushed against the glass, people down on the street glancing up and seeing us… and the memory of how hard the dream had made me come sent a flood of wetness down to the apex of my thighs.

 _Fuck_.

I snapped my eyes back open. His pupils were dilated and his breathing hard and fast. I found myself unable to form words, so I didn’t bother. I just grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him to me, my tongue invading his mouth as his hands ran over my back. Finally I stood up and dragged him to his feet. “Do it.”

He grasped my hand and pulled me over to the window. He spun me around and I braced my hands against the glass as he yanked my skirt and panties down. He ran his hand over the soft flesh of my ass.

“You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?” he whispered in my ear.

“Yes…” I smiled as I realized what he was really asking. “Maybe you should punish me a little…”

“How shall I punish you?”

“Naughty girls usually get a spanking, don’t they?” I replied.

“They do.” His voice was low and breathy. “Are you ready to receive your punishment?”

“You bet.”

He drew his hand back and landed a firm, open-palmed smack on my behind. 

"Is that the best you can do?" I mocked.

I felt his erection poke me as he drew his hand back again and smacked my ass even harder. I yelped; he massaged the sore spot for a moment before spanking me again.

“Had enough?” he said, grinding his hips forward.

“No… fuck me… please… I want you to fuck me!”

“Dirty girl.”

“Tell me how dirty I am,” I moaned.

“You’re a filthy… filthy whore…” he said.

“I am… I am… you should punish me with your cock,” I cried out.

He unbuckled his pants and pushed them down before running his tip up and down the cleft of my behind. I was absolutely dripping with desire by now as I ground my ass backwards; he smacked it again, the burn painful and delicious at the same time.

“You better stop that. I’ll fuck you when I want to fuck you, you dirty slut.”

“Tom, please!

“You want my cock?”

“Yes!”

“Where do you want it?”

“Please… please…!”

“ _Say it._ ”

“My pussy! Please put your cock in my pussy!”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes… please…”

He reached around and pressed his fingers into my clit; I writhed, leaning my forehead against the glass as he toyed with me. My clit was swollen and almost painful as his fingers circled it; he pressed his body into me and nipped and sucked at my neck as I arched my back against him. He kicked my legs apart and pressed his head just inside my folds before withdrawing. I hissed through my teeth.

“Tom…  _please_ …”

“Well, since you’re asking for it  _so_ nicely…” He slammed his hips forward and shoved his cock completely inside me in one swift motion. My mouth dropped open as my eyes closed; he filled me up, stretching me, undulating his hips as he continued fingering my clit. My clothed top half pressed into the glass; he started thrusting into me, pulling out to the tip before slamming forward again. He bit down on my shoulder and I whimpered; I glanced out the window and noticed one or two people staring upward as they walked down the street, giving me dirty looks or simply appearing shocked. I found that turned me on even more; I smiled deviously before reaching around and digging my nails into his ass.

He let out an animalistic growl; I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. His jaw was clenched, his expression set in a harsh snarl as he pistoned his hips forward, his eyes glued downward to where his cock was sliding in and out of me. It was the hottest fucking thing I’d ever seen.

“ _Shit_ , Tom, I’m going to come…”

“Don’t you fucking  _dare,_ ” he said. “You come when I tell you to come, you naughty fucking slut.”

His fingers still worked insistently at my clit, and I tried desperately to hold it together as every nerve in my body begged for release. He rammed his hips into me harder and I felt his body tense behind me.

“Come… come  _now_!” he yelled.

“Oh… fuck…  _Tom_!” I screamed as my climax hit me like a freight train, my body bucking uncontrollably as my muscles clenched around him. I leaned my forehead against the glass as my eyes slammed shut.

He pulled out and I felt him spurt his release onto my ass, the warm fluid dripping down as he collapsed forward, his weight pressing into me.

I heard a distant smattering of applause; I looked down and saw a small knot of people staring up at us, clapping. I chuckled down at them; Tom leaned over my shoulder and gave them a royal wave before pulling me backward and out of their sight.

“That… was… marvelous, darling,” he said, his breathing labored, sweat running down his face.

“Yes.” I kissed him softly. “Thanks for making my dream come true.”

He laughed. “I have a secret to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve dreamed about fucking you, too. Several times, actually.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded vigorously.

“Like that?” I nodded toward the window.

“Not exactly.” He shrugged. “In some cases there was an actual bed involved.”

“And in others?”

“Others were more… leather-bound, if you catch my drift.”

I raised an eyebrow as a wicked smile crossed my lips. “Maybe we should work on making some of  _your_  dreams come true next,” I muttered as I drew him in for another kiss.


End file.
